Silent Wishes
by kyayuki
Summary: Yuki Haru Chi is a cold blooded assassin that has an interest in Ja'far, though their first meeting wouldn't be anything called 'civil' what happens if they meet many years later to come. Will Ja'far accept Yuki's friendship or shall remain enemies forever or maybe what if they become more? Read to find out ;3 First fanfic, No flames, please. Rated T for mild language.
1. Encounter

I Rewrote it the chapter ._.

don't know what to say .-.

First fanfic no flames, please.

Ja'far X OC Beware of harsh behavior and mild cursing.

Magi belongs to its rightful owner

I only own my OC's

Enjoy!

-Kya Yuki 3

I grunted as I fell to the ground with the might of failure. I bowed my head and ran my hand through my tangled locks and stared bewildered at the dirt path. With another yell of frustration, I effortlessly banged my head hitting the cobbled wall.

'Damn It! They got away AGAIN! I was so reckless letting them flee like that. Another mission is a failure' I screeched with much agitation.

Thoughts ravaged my mind, I was too filled with regret and rage to notice any suspicion of a person tailing me. I stood up and leaned my weight on the cobbled wall setting into a slim position, my eyes drifted over onto the street, studying how people walked, talked, or how their emotions worked. I was pretty much curious about anything really. But my mother warned me about this kind of emotion, how curiosity killed the cat.

Of course, I wasn't a cat but I was mindful to keep out of people's businesses unless I was really interested. Well basically I showed no emotion, many thought I was an emotionless demon with a taste of blood but apparently there wrong, I too have feelings and emotions but I choose to ignore these traits afraid that I would be wounded again. No, I'm not going to talk about a long flashback about myself, you maybe don't even know my name. If you want to find out my name then continue, if you don't just.. Go. Well, I won't tell you straightly but I'm nice enough to provide you with a hint. What is the Japanese word for snow? It begins with a Y and ends with an I, if you guessed yuni are you strongly wrong, but if you guessed yuki you are strongly right. My full name Yuki Haru Chi, I was born on the day of white when it snowed it was also the first day of winter. Chi meant for the word of blood. This reason is that I belong to a guild of assassins, Chi Kai. The mission of earlier was a failed attempt to kill my target which left me with failure. I'm devastated that such a good mission turned to be a failure, but things happen. This is life duh. What a cheap excuse idiot me.

I noticed the falling of the sun and leaned off the wall and walked down the dusty path. My shoes were dragged against the ground as I continued my journey back to my hotel. In the back of my eye, I caught a faint shadow.

'Someones following me.'

I whispered seemingly in my head 'whoever they are they choose the wrong person' I felt myself smile on the inside but refused to let it appear on my face. I continued down the path and stopped by a few shops to bygone with any suspicion towards my little stalker. Carrying the fruits in my arms, I readied my blade up my sleeve. Any moment my stalker thinks about striking I will be ready. I took a turn down the alley, bearing in mind the faint shadow that drifted on the ground.

'I have to be honest here the person who's following me is severely trained as an assassin, I wonder what organization they belong to? '

I kept my eyes forward never daring to turn back. I reluctantly followed down the path to a dead end. I stopped walking. My head is still faced forward my body still like a billboard. I slowly turned and readied my blade up my sleeve. I made a move to seem like I was going to grab a knife from my pocket. I was going to fool him. But before I could counter suddenly out of the dark abyss of the alley two red saline ropes topped with daggers shot for both of my wrists. I was surprised that they did not fall for my trick, they must be skilled. I was able to catch one of the daggers with my right hand but failed with my left. The red rope swung its self away from my reach and wrapped around my left arm. The dagger pierced my flesh. I felt fresh blood oozing from the wound and glide down my forearm. I flinched and threw my dagger toward the source of the two red ropes.

I heard a thump and a whish of wind before I could react I felt a presence behind me, I jolted but I didn't move. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and something cold and sharp against my neck. I could feel the blood now beginning to draw from the blades touch. I felt a hum of breaths against my neck sending shivers down my spine. I could see goose bumps appear on my arms and my heart started to race. I was not afraid. I knew this person couldn't kill me, they are not ready to deal with me. But why am I reacting like this? I caught a glimpse of white and bandages. I opened my mouth to intervene, but this caused the blade to go deeper into my neck. I squirmed in their grasp feeling slightly uncomfortable bleeding and in this position.

"If you say one thing, I won't hesitate to kill you."

My stalker spoke against my ears, I felt he was wearing a cloth of some sort to conceal his voice, though I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I could tell from the voice that my stalker was of a young boy. I was quite surprised and impressed with this kid, though I knew I was going to get rid of him. But I can't say I wasn't curious of what my stalker looked like, I wish to see the person that was able to keep me in a hold and actually make me bleed. It would be a joy to slaughter him, oh what a joy.

A smile etched on my lips as the thought raced through my mind over and over again, sending adrenaline through my veins, getting myself ready to assassinate. As I was about to attack I felt his arms slip off my waist and the blade that was once on my skin was now removed, I felt him shove me a distance and I stumbled in the dim lighting. I positioned myself to turn and attack my new target but as I turned I met eyes with opaque green ones.

What stood in front of me which I reckoned what was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was close to the age of 10 or 11 or so I couldn't really tell. Bandages wrapped him from head to toe and some hung off of him like a mummy. He had silver like hair with bandage wrapped around his fore head, he had sharp eyes that had the most prettiest shade of green with a tent of turquoise. He wore a ripped cloak that covered him like a blanket. Red saline ropes were wrapped around his arms and legs like snakes and the daggers hung in a peculiar state, there was remaining's of my dry blood at the tip. I couldn't remove my eyes from the boy he just looked so ... interesting. The boy was getting irritated with my staring and snapped me back into reality.

"Oi what are you gazing at? You really want me to kill you now?"

He lifted his blade and glared a glare of a killer, I blinked back into reality. I shook my thoughts off and folded my arms and gave a smug smirk.

"Tsk, thinking of killing me? Look kid you have at least another 3 years to actually think of actually fighting with me but killing you must be crazy" I said my smirk getting the best of me. His features scrunched up with the look of disagreement and he glared daggers at me.

"Huh thinking big here are we not? You don't seem worthless but of course, you won't live."

His glare lingered at me and he turned his head. My head shook in disappointment. This kid is beginning to piss me off. We silently stood there our glare became faded, and eyes never leaving the contact. I decided to play with him a bit to entertain me, I moved slightly then I was right behind him, I placed my other hidden blade on his chest and I held his neck in a choke hold, he didn't notice till the last seconded silly boy. I grab his shoulders and lean toward him keeping our balance. He smelled faintly; like the ocean, but the scent of blood spoke out.

I could feel him slightly shaking and his shoulders started to tremble, I leaned dangerously close to his ear and smiled and whispered a soft, yet threating sentence at the same time. I felt him tense as I spoke, every word was a life threaten terror, but it wouldn't horrify him like an average person, no he may at least stay sane.

I let go of his shoulders and I gave him a shove similar to what he did to me before. He turned and glared at me and I continued to stare at the white haired person. I let out a sigh and decided to give the kid a break I opened my mouth to talk.

"Hey, kid sorry for scaring you but mind if I ask what your name is?" I crouched down and gave him a weak smile.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" he rerouted

"Do you want to die right where you're standing, I won't hesitate Now tell me your fucking name NOW" I gave a half yell along with a satisfying glare

He hesitated before he spoke on "Ja'far my name is Ja'far" he rerouted another glare at me.

"Ja'far" I whispered "Hm, I like the ring of that, nice to meet you Da'far, I'm Yuki" I smiled towards my encounter, he glared once more.

"My name is Ja'far not Da'far !" He raised his blade and pointed the dagger into my direction.

I raised my hands up in a defensive manner and raised a brow "That's what I said, Da'far" I smirked while he glared. Wow this kid sure does love to glare.

"Yuki." he said in a low whisper, I kept my brow raised.

"yeah what is it?"

he turned and walked towards the exit before he departed he stopped and casted one last glare.

"Yuki, next time we meet each other, I will kill you."

He squinted his face before he vanished in sight. I forgot to ask why he was stalking me or why he didn't attempt to assassinate me? I had many questions, but I'll find that out on my next encounter with him, I smiled grimly to myself.

"I'll be looking forward to it Ja'far."

so *awkward silence* did you like it?

*cricket noises*

ok...

goodbye!

-Kya Yuki 3


	2. Meeting Again?

So here it is my 2nd chapter ^3^ I know it's kind of messed up and unplanned, but I was tired when I typed this so I'm sorry T^T

Magi belongs to its rightful owner

I only own my OC's

Enjoy~!

-Yuki_Chan 3

"Ugh" I groaned as I continued to pull out the twigs and leaves that were tangled in my hair.

"That fucking bastard led me to a cliff. I swear he is so going to pay!" I ferociously pulled out a twig that was inherent in the ball of the mess. I let out a yelp and stared at the wad that clung to the twig.

"My beautiful hair" I glared at the branch that caused my hair and scalp so much pain. I now proceeded to pull the few strands of hair that clung onto the branch out of boredom.

"Ugh I feel like a mob, failing at every mission but I know what I'm doing. It's just..." I tossed the branch over into the cliff and enclosed my knees to my chest, I watched curiously as the branch, how it swung in a peculiar state, reminding me that I watched something similar. I sniffed and sneezed.

"Changing the subject. Why is it so fucking cold!?" I snuggled more into my light coat trying to savor any more warmth. I pulled my hood over my head and leaned on a boulder. I gazed on over the puffy gray clouds and noticed how they got darker by the passing time.

"A storm?" I asked though no one was there. I rose and jumped up a tree, reaching the top I observed over the whiteness of the forest. I looked upward and saw that a snowflake has fallen. I held my handout and gently caught the snow flake. I observed the white stiff as it melted into a liquid due to my body heat. I smiled, even though it was so small tactic I still think its cool. I noticed the snow has ever begun to fall faster than before and gave me a sign that I should find shelter before the storm really hits. I hazed over the forest again and saw that there was a village near a mountain. Jumping from the tree, I began my trip towards the village seeking food, shelter and a nice warm place to pass the night. Even though it seemed like a nice village I didn't think of the possibility of meeting someone that was looking forward to getting rid of me.

I was able to reach the village before the storm hit. I was welcomed by these two bulky, shiftless men that had blue hair topped with weird looking headbands. Well, I wouldn't say greeted but more likely of them yelling at me saying that I am trespassing or no outsiders allowed. I was on the verge of killing these two for insulting me, but I was stopped when I saw a familiar figure. He smiled when he saw me. I was surprised at first hearing someone calling my name that I didn't know, wait is that...?

"YUKI!" He screeched fast walking towards me, his smile increasing with every step. He opened his arms in a hugging manner.

"SINBAD" I yelled running towards him. Now opening arms to hug him. I gripped onto his shoulders and continued to hug my old friend. We pulled away and he grinned at me and I happily returned it.

We smiled at one another, happy seeing aged friends face. He noticed I was slightly shivering and offered me to stay in the village. I happily accepted and childishly stuck my tongue out at the two men who stopped me before. They scolded me before retreating to their homes to keep snug. Sinbad and I walked down the path of the village heading to the location where Sinbad was staying at. On the way, He told stories about how he possessed the power of 2 dungeons he captured and the adventures he had while on the journey. On the walk I learned that I was in the village named imuchakk and he explained how he made new friends as well, so far I caught the name's of hinahoho, pipirika and drakon I didn't really pick up the names of the others. We are directed to the door of a weird looking house and entered. I immediately relaxed as the warmth of the house hit my skin. I smiled and walked further into the house letting the warmth embrace me. I sighed and seated on a comforter on the ground. Sinbad introduced me to hinahoho and his kids along with his sister. I felt they were nice people considering their sinbads friends. I also got introduced to a big looking guy that goes by the name of mahad and his reckoned companion vittel. I was amused to be introduce these two. They have saline red ropes wrapped around their arms and legs It reminds me of someone I once met before, but who?... those ropes and daggers belong to an assassin's guild in perithecia Empire. What were they called again? I was snapped out of my thoughts when pipirika suddenly called my name to join their conversation.

I had a little chit talk to everyone. I enjoyed pipirikas company considering she is almost the same age as me, But she can tend to be a little annoying bragging about her brother or whatever. As time passed, dinner was nearing so food was given. I devoured my steak and bone in whole loving the flavor on my taste buds.

"I never saw someone eat like... her" everyone sweat dropped and I just continued eating.

"Nah, she is just being yuki" Sinbad grinned and bit into his steak and wiped some food off that flew onto his vest.

"Yep" I interjected, sealing my mouth with another piece of steak. They couldn't judge me I have not eaten in days so I was starving. I gulped down the rest of my food and swallowed with a 'gulp' of my tea. I sighed as I rubbed my stomach in joy.

"AHHHH~Yummy, that hit the spot thanks for letting me stay and sharing your food with me" I smiled towards everyone showing my appreciation. I refilled my cup with water and glanced over to Sinbad.

He was smiling and laughing and he seemed pretty happy. He is not the same as he was back in perithecia, I wonder how his mother is doing?

I took a sip from my water and waved my hand to get sinbad's attention. He stopped laughing but didn't stop smiling. He looked over to me and gave me a toothy grin. He's been smiling a lot lately.

"I'm so happy that yuki came to visit me, but how did you find out where I was?" Sinbad rose a brow and the table became quiet.

"Oh uh, I didn't come to visit you. I didn't know you were here till we met at the entrance, I just got done with my last mission and I needed a place to crash for the night." I gave an apologetic smile when Sinbad frowned.

"ehhhhhh you didn't come to visit me, I thought you cared" Sinbad puffed out his cheeks and slammed his head on the table.

I face palmed at Sinbad's stupidness, he was my friend who I admired that was an idiot. I groaned and ran my hand through my gray locks.

"listen Sinbad I said I came here to do my last mission I didn't know you were here"

"Ya, ok that makes me feel so much better," He said in sarcasm.

I groaned once more and pulled Sinbad's head up by his ponytail, I looked straight into his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I Have been wanting to see you for quite a while now. Well actually I was planning to visit in the summer well till now matter in fact and besides I'm a lot more happy with you here than anyone" I let go of Sinbad ponytail and his head fell back on the table with a *thump*, I held up a finger and put if on my chin and started to think.

Sinbad rubbed his sore nose from the face plant and looked at me.

"You really mean it" His small smile reached his lips. I nodded still thinking.

He laughed and took a sip from his drink. Wow, he recovered quickly.

As I played with my fork I remembered what I wanted to ask Sinbad earlier.

"Ne, Sinbad?"

"yes"

"how's your mother doing?"

*thump*

I was jolted to see Sinbad had spilled his drink. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret. I see so it happened. I lowered my head in apology and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"You don't have to be sorry Yuki" He took a napkin and cleaned the spilled water.

I looked up and met eyes with Sinbad. They were filled with sadness and sorrow but another... Happiness? I nodded and decided to change the subject. I want to get this sad atmosphere outta here. I carved a piece of wood into a toothpick and plopped it into my mouth.

"Ne, sin is there anyone else who you would like me to meet?" I swirled a toothpick in my mouth trying to get rid of this chunk of meat in between my teeth.

Sinbad placed the napkin on his plate and looked up as if he was striving to remember.

"Ah, have you met-" before sunbed finished, he was interrupted by a door being slammed shut. Everyone excluding me looks over to the door to see the commotion.

"Oh, Chief, your back how was it? care for some dinner?" Vittel stated in a hearty tone.

I kept my back turned. But I was still listening.

'Chief, like a leader?'

I continued to fiddle with my toothpick and closed my eyes. I heard light footsteps. 'A kid?'

"to hell with the organization were passed with them no need to deal with their shit anymore" A boy's voice sliced through the air like a blade.

'His voice, I heard it somewhere before' I heard a cough and Sinbad's voice 'but where'I felt myself dozing off, my eyelids were getting heavier and my mind was all fuzzy.

I felt a tug on my shirt and I was snapped from my train of thoughts. 'did someone just say my name?'

"Yuki?" I open my eyes and see Sinbad's face.

"Yuki what's wrong?" his asked concerned.

"hum, nothing, what is it" I responded I felt a little hazy but that's it.

"well Yuki I want you to meet ja'far."

'ja'far what kind of name is that?'

'ehehe reminds ja'close, ja'far haha I make myself crack up.' I giggled earning strange looks from everyone. I lazily turned my head in 'ja'far's' general direction. My blue eyes met with dark green ones.

'wait is that?'

*Flashback*

"Yuki, next time we meet each other, I will kill you" He squinted his face before he vanished in sight. I forgot to ask why he was stalking me or why he didn't attempt to assassinate me? I had many questions, but I'll find that out on my next encounter with him, I smiled grimly to myself.

"I'll be looking forward to it Ja'far"

*flashback end*

'Oh, it was the assassin kid that threaten to kill me next time we meet, well he's gonna have a bad day' I grinned

ja'far's eyes widen and he glared

"it's you! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH, ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?!" He raised his finger and pointed it in my direction.

"well someones on their period, nice to see you to asshole.." I yawned I gave a smug grin similar to what happened 1 year ago.

He snarled "DON'T TEMPT ME HAG!"

A tick mark formed on my forehead "Hag?! you got some nerve grandpa" I glared and squinted.

"so" I began "what are you going to do now?"

CLIFFHANGER .-. The thing with the updating I might update once a week I don't know this is my first time doing this kind of thing so I got get in the motive of it:3

hehe Hag that words crack's me up, Don't worry I'll add more humor to it later in the story ;) Little ja'far is so Kawaii 3

Well, anyways sorry for the misspellings and typos and all that crap remember I was tired, not at my best at the time... Mk good night :D

-kya_yuki 3

up till 5 am my god ._.


	3. tears and comfort

I GOT FRIED CHICKEN NFDOMFREQOKNBGRORWEROF! O_O

So like I typed this while eating my chicken and got grease all over my keyboard ew. -_-"

Crappy chapter I apologize T^T

Enjoy!

-Kya Yuki 3

"So" I began "what are you going to do now?"

The room was quiet. The air was still. No one spoke. No one moved. I clenched my first and moved into a different position. Now leaning on my left leg.

I rose a brow and stood there waiting for an answer. He stood there like a statue with a blank face. He hasn't changed that much over a year, but it does seem that he is stronger. We held an intense stare not moving nor blinking. The silence was slowly suffocating me and the room seemed to become smaller. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. I looked up and locked eyes once again.

"Answer me twerp, you made a promise right? Are you or are you not attacking me?" I hummed in impatience.

He snarled and looked towards the ground. He grasped onto the dagger.

"Um, Yuki you two know each other?" Sinbad's voice cut the silence. I tilted my head back towards Sinbad.

"Oh yeah, this brat attacked me a year ago in kowa City he said next time-we-meet-he's was gonna kill me or whatever" My arms went limp by my sides and I swallowed a wad of saliva. I was becoming impatient with his silence. I glowered at him 'this brat want's to piss me off or something' My eye twitched in annoyance and I wipe my nose.

Everyone went quiet and stole glances at one another. Enough with the silence I'm done with this brat pestering with me. Annoyed I drew my blade from my belt. I stood in an attacking stance, I kept my eyes forward and attached to the person in front of me. Ja'far readied his left and right arm and swung his blade's towards me, the dagger was aimed at my chest while the other aimed at my legs, before I couldn't react to the daggers they were caught in mid air by Sinbad. I stepped back and held onto the chair. 'what the hell?'

"What the hell Sinbad get out-of-the-way! He is mine to deal with!" I spat and shot a scowl.

"No there will be no fighting I refuse the circumstances of what happened in the past, you two can just look past it, understand?"

He took glances between us and tightened his grip on the daggers, I smelt blood. I decided not to argue critically thinking I might make the situation much worse so I kept my mouth shut. I turned my head and glared at the ground. I heard Sinbad spoke, but it was directed to ja'far this time.

"Ja'far you've changed so start acting like it, maybe you can be friends with Yuki."

He gave a hearty smile before letting go of the daggers and clenching his first's. I turn and stared at his hands terrified. My protective side surfaced me and screamed to tend to the wound but I restrained.

I watched horrified as the blood dripped from his hands, I may be an assassin that wouldn't mind killing a person, but I hated it when my friends were injured, something just cringes in the pit of my stomach and it makes me feel nauseous. I leaned my weight on the chair making sure the others weren't suspicious of my actions.

"tch, friends with that old hag I'd rather jump off a cliff"

he tugged on the ropes and caught the blades with ease. He glared at Sinbad and directed his gaze to me. I childishly stuck my tongue and stuck up the middle finger. His face was filled with rage and anger and he accusingly pointed a finger at me.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT BITCH JUST DID!" He took a step forward, his face flushed with anger.

Everyone looked towards me. I looked the opposite direction and found the crack in the floor interesting for a moment. I hummed a soft tune, I bit my tongue to the point I tasted blood from bursting out laughing.

"what did she do?" Sinbad questioned while everyone's attention was on ja'far's again.

Ja'far looked like he was about to explode, this was too funny.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you, Yuki" He gave me a death glare while I shrugged my shoulders.

"Awe, you're being a bit mean ja'far" I Sinbad put his hands in front of him and sweat dropped.

Ja'fars fumed anger was now cooling down. He sighed and let go of his blades letting them fall and swing.

"Awe, that's rude you don't want to be friends with me? We could be the best of friends you and I" I sat on the table and swung my legs back and forth in a rhythm. I held out my hands and gave a genuine facial.

A tick mark formed on his face and spat on the ground "I'd never form a friendship with you, you ugly trench."

'trench' My face froze 'Why that little.'

He mumbled and raised his voice and glowered at everyone "I'm going to bed, don't disturb me unless you want a fork down your throat" he walked towards the comforter in corner and fell on the fluffy surface.

"Little brat, I'll be suffocating you while you sleep" I glared at him with amusement.

"shut it, wench" I heard him muffled into the pillow.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OK, THATS IT LET ME AT HIM, I'LL MAKE HIS FACE LOOK LIKE A WENCH AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM!" I flew off the table to tackle him, not long before Sinbad caught me before I had the chance to.

"Now we all need to calm down, no fighting or anything."

Sinbad lifted me up by the collar on the back of my shirt and pointed to my face. I wiggled out of his grasp and sat in the corner and rambled plans about killing ja'far while he's sleeping.

"Yuki" Sinbad growled in a frustrated tone. I groaned.

I stood up and grumbled as I walked back over to the table with disappointment showering my face. I sat on the same spot I was before and leaned on my hands while resting on my elbows.

"Well, that escalated quickly." vittle said sarcastically.

"You can say that again" huffed pipirika and giggled.

Sinbad ripped some cloth off of his pants and wrapped his bloodied hands. I watched as the feeling returned to my stomach I felt my food climbing up my throat. I swallowed and shivered at the disgusting taste. 'that little brat didn't apologize for injuring Sinbad, he changed my ass' I hammered.

"You need to give ja'far some time he's been through a lot today and he doesn't know well about forming friendship's" Sinbad smirked and continued to wrap his wounded hand.

"ya little assassin has a bad past yada yada yada" I rolled my eyes and watch Sinbad continue and wrap his right hand I frowned and sadness flickered across my blue pale eyes.

"Are you okay Sinbad?" My voice was soft and full of concern. He nodded and looked up. He seemed tired. He yawned.

"It's about time we hit the sack, long day tomorrow and we need plenty of rest" He walked toward the comforter and jumped on the fluffy pelt and put his hands behind his head. I rocked back and forth on my hands and balanced myself doing a full spilt in the air.

'What's with this we stuff? I'm not going with them or whatever' I scolded roughly in my mind and sighed.

I almost fell off the table when pipirika said my name, but I quickly straightened myself from plunging to the ground.

"Yuki, are you going to sleep as well?" Sinbad questioned.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm gonna stay up a little longer though I'm not quiet tired yet and I have some work to do" I blinked and pulled my miniature journal and pencil from my pouch still keeping my balance, I waved it in the air for him to catch my drift. I got off the table and took a seat on the chair and leaned back. Sinbad looked towards me and his gaze softened.

"Ok then you're gonna be tired in the morning don't say I didn't warn you, goodnight Yuki."

He yawned once again and closed his eyes and dozed off, I could hear small snore's erupting from his mouth alarming me that he was asleep. I watched as everyone got ready for their slumber as well, I frowned wishing I could do the same, but I had too much work to do.

As I was engorged into my work I head pipirika say something about ja'far and sleep, I didn't care I just hummed ok before continuing my work.

"Good night everyone" I took a sip of my tea and continue to write in my notebook.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, scribble. The candle flickered and steam rose from the tea cup. Tick, tick, tick,tick, scribble, tick, tick, 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING NOISE!' I screeched in my mind and slammed my fist on the table leaving a dent on the surface. I quickly sucked in a breath, in fear that I awoke the others, I sighed In relief that I saw no one was stirring.

I used my vision and inspected the room for the source of the irritating noise. I found nothing and relaxed when the sound finally stopped. I sighed and went back to my notebook and tapped my pencil on my face, I froze when the sound surfaced again. I broke my pencil in half and jumped from my chair and gave off a deadly aura,

I look to my left to see two mouse's shrinking back in fear, my intense stare softened seeing the two mouse's as they retreated back into the hole. (not in the typing mood ugh)

I huffed and quietly sat back in the chair and gazed over the missions printed on my notebook.

'So much work to be done." I growled in frustration and massaged my temples, I'm way behind on missions and I need more money, ugh curse this filthy life. My eyes skimmed the page again listing only interesting or well-paid missions. 'This man wants this woman killed in return for a rare jewel. Hm sounds crappy' I bonked my forehead on the wooden table and groaned.

"Man life sucks" I mumbled quietly. I dazed at the candle and wondered what my life would be like if it were normal. 'That would be boring, living everyday life the same I couldn't stand that I would need some freedom in that', I pondered the thoughts in my head and closed my eyes.

I began to dream about my future.

'What it would be like, how would I look like, would I be stronger than I am now? Or weaker than before? Who would I be married to if I found my lover'

I smiled at the images of me holding my own child.

mother told me having a kid makes your like brighter and full of adventures, seeing them grow into an adult while I grow old and wrinkly but I got to admit I'd make an awesome mom' I giggled to myself and sighed and gaze at the pouch of fire how it swayed in the room when there was no wind.

'But I wonder who will be the dad? '

I stood there for a moment and tried imagining my life with Sinbad, that made me want to gag and stab myself. I know it sounds selfish, but I see Sinbad as my brother not as my lover. I licked my dry lips, moist covering plump surface as I traced the cravings in the table. I let myself go deeper in my thoughts.

' What if ...'

My eyes widen and I slapped myself in the face. A bright blush dusted my cheeks and I think a part of me died just died.

'What the actual fuck am I thinking? Spending my life with that elbino, mummy bastard, No, no, no, go away stupid image wah! FUCKING IMAGE FROM HELL GET. OUT. OF. MY HEAD ARGGGGGG!' I waved my head and arms like a maniac before bowing in defeat.

'I need to sleep I'm becoming a psychotic person.'

I blew out the candle and the room became fully dark. My eyes came full to view with the darkness and I stood from my chair, sluggishly making my way towards the pelt on the floor. I tripped over an object and land in a pushup position. I slowly pushed myself up so I wouldn't disturb anyone. I glowered at what caused my sudden fall and that it was a foot.

'A foot, ok whose foot was that oh- Ja'fars, that sneaky bastard even trying to trip me in his sleep, oh you just wait till morning when I pour cold water all over you hehe hehe' my evil thoughts were corrupted by a soft voice. I let out a gasp and I nearly jumped towards the ceiling. Calming myself down when I noticed it was pipirika that awoke from her slumber.

'calm down Yuki'

"Erm, Yuki, are you ok?" pipirika rose from her slumber and gazed over to me. She had drool running towards her chin and her hair was sticking in all kinds of directions her features were mixed with confusion and sleepiness.

I scolded myself for being too loud and not self-aware.

"Er um yea just getting a drink go back to sleep sorry if I disturbed you."

I gave a failed half smile and sweat ran down the side of my face. She nodded and laid back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. I swallowed the lump in my throat and swiftly but quietly laid right next to her. I tugged on the sheets and rose them to my chin, snuggling closer to the sheet to get comfortable. I let out a sigh and checked if she was still awake. Thankfully she was asleep.

I relaxed and closed my eyes to enter slumber. No matter what position I laid in I couldn't get comfortable. I was exhausted from the last mission and my body practically begged for rest. But for some reason I refused to sleep. I grunted in frustration knowing I'm going to be a tired wreck the next morning. I massaged my neck and cracked my bones, desperate to get comfortable. But none of my solutions worked, so I just laid there counting the seconds that tick by.

'1 dead man, 2 dead men, 3 dead men, 4 dead men, 5 this isn't working... '

I heard the sheets ruffle and something grasp my wrist, I jolted at the contact and turned my head to see ja'fars bandaged face. My face paled I could feel sweat start to lather down my face and my heart beat increased. I gulped and I pulled my wrist out of his grasp. Successfully I wiped the sweat that has formed on my brow and wiped it on my shirt.

I licked my dry lips and leaned closer to him and studied his features. His eyes were fluttered closed and I could hear soft breaths erupt from his lips. His messy silver hair reflected the moon rays that shined through the window and it looked incredibly soft. I noticed how the bandages that were wrapped around his mouth. They, we're slowly becoming looser every time he moved and showed a portion of his cheek. I saw little brown dots that circled his nose.

'he has freckles? that's adorable' I face palmed.

'what am I thinking?!'

I sighed and raised my hand and poked his cheek. I jolted my hand back as if I touched scorching fire. I watched nervously as his features scrunch up. He raised his hand and scratched where I poked before letting it fall limply on the comforter. I gulped and wiped the sweat that formed on my brow. Shakily and slowly I raised my hand higher and ran it over his silver locks. I felt jealousy bubbled within me. I swiftly ran my hand through the whiteness again, silently enjoying how the softness ran between my fingers.

'How does he have softer hair than me?'

I mentally slapped myself for getting too carried away. I felt like a creep watching him sleep like this, but I just can't take my eyes off him. If he wakes up I'm going to die right here in this spot and when someone see's my grave it will say at the top 'here lies Yuki who died having a heart attack while watching someone sleep' Irony.

I heard a mumble erupt from his lips. My face paled and I squeezed my eyes closed thinking he awoke, I prepared for him to scream. But there was no scream, just soft breathing. I opened an eye and saw that ja'far was still asleep, his brows were pushed downward and his face was trembling. I wanted to laugh at his expression, but I restrained when heard a whimper coming from his mouth. I felt the sheets slightly move and I watched how he curled into a ball, his breathing increasing. I saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he sniffed and shook his head slightly. I heard him mumble again. I leaned closely to decipher what he was whispering.

"mom, dad where are...you" he breathed the last word and his expression was filled with sadness and sorrow. He licked his lips and his cheeks became flushed.

A whimper and a hic erupt from his lips then a wail. There were tears that were whelming in his eyes, began to flow down his cheek dampening the bandages. Some of the tears made its way down to his chin and dropped onto the pillow. The began to flow out more quickly and he let out a sob. I gulped not knowing what do, I breathed heavy breaths and my lips started to tremble. I watched as he continue to sob, a image of myself flashed in my head. I remember being in this kind of situation before. Crying to myself, waking up the next day with my eyes burning, my chest hurting from my constant wails.

'Crying for my family not having anyone, not knowing there is nobody out there that cares for me'

I felt a lump rise in my throat as a picture of my family flashed through my mind. I remember the time's I played with my brother, how my sister would read me bedtime stories before I went to sleep or when I got hurt mother would clean my wound and fix me a snack. Father would always encourage me to get up when I fell or tried to give up.

'My family that I hold so dear to me, is gone forever and there never coming back' I felt my eyes water, my chest felt like it was on fire making me hard to breath.

'Mother wouldn't be able to comfort me anymore, I don't have anyone to play with. No one reads to me before I go to sleep, Father can't cheer me on anymore' I lowered my head and I felt tears starting to etch in the corners of my eyes. I wiped the wetness on my arm and I sniffled. I looked over to ja'far and felt pity for him, oh the pain from his past must be terrible. I raised my hand and wiped the tears off his flushed face and wiped them on the sheet, I leaned over and enclosed his figure near me. I buried his head on my chest and his tears damped my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his small frame and gave him a tight hug. I felt him struggle a bit before going limp in my grasp. I buried my face in his hair and inhaled his scent. I felt weird doing this, but my mind screamed to comfort him, though I may not like him most of the time but at this moment he was just like me. Strong but helpless, brave but afraid. I wouldn't tell anyone how I felt and kept my emotions bottled up in me. I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was selfish and cold hearted. But my heart was melted and I came to realize that others have feelings too, they're not clones and they don't all think the same way.

'He is so gonna pay me back for this.'

I grunted and a smile drifted on my lips. A light blush spread on my cheeks and I breathed out. Droplets of tears still remained in my eyes.

'Ok, so I don't completely hate him maybe like 30% less than before but that's it, this is a once in a lifetime I'm doing this and he should be grateful humph'

I Closed my eyes and the smile lingered on my lips as I entered the dream world.

'you give a little, you get a lot.'

Bah. I had to fix it! this chapter was bugging the crap out of me T^T

Sorry.

-Kya Yuki 3


	4. Nightmare's & Blood

Hiya :3 How is everyone? Good ok, so I hope you're enjoying my story so far and ignoring the flaws in it. ._." Oh yeah, the note about the Yuki I posted was just in case anyone got confused of Yuki being a girl or a boy so I apologize T^T Yuki is a girl by the way. XD

So now I typed a semi-long chapter for everyone to enjoy ^.^

I don't know what else to say ._.

Enjoy the story!

-Kya Yuki 3

Beware of gore later in the chapter

Magi belongs to it rightful owner

I only own my OC's

'Yuki you didn't save me, I'm dead because of you'

I screeched and ran after my long dead friend. I tried to reach for her hand, but every time I got close she seemed to drift away.

'YUNA! ' I felt the ground I was running on gravel under me and I dropped into an abyss of darkness. Then everything went black.

I sniffed, my vision blurred. I wept and sobbed. The room was pitch black and it reeked with blood.

'Momm- *hic* Daddy. Sister *hic* where are *hic* you? ' I sniffled and enclosed my arms to my knees. I heard faint laughter and I whimpered. The darkness of the room was now fading and I could enhance some blurred objects, my eyes trying to comprehend what stood in front of me.

I wiped the hot tears and stared petrified at the horror. Blood reached everywhere in the room, the floor, the walls, the furniture. The toxic smell made me gag, I staggered and fell towards. I eyed at the lifeless bodies. Limp and covered in the dark redness. I cast my stare towards a figure hovering over the bodies. All was heard was drops and strangled pants. The figures bangs concealed their eyes. Blood was splattered across their clothes and face. I saw their hand grip the knife in their hands, the red liquid flowing off the sharp tip, falling to the cold floor and spattered like a rain drop.

I couldn't move. I was too afraid, darkness shrouded me like a barricade. I felt locked in and claustrophobic. I froze, my face paled when blood-curdling laughter filled the emptiness. I sucked a quick breath and realized what was in front of me. My parents along with my sister laid, dead on the ground. They were soaked in blood and had their last moments of terror scarred on their faces.

I shuddered and a bitter taste showered my taste buds. I let out a bawl and a wail. I continued to cry and took my sister's hand. Feeling nothing but coldness on my palm. I raised it to my face and grieved. She was long gone with my parents and they would never return. I shivered as someone said my name. I shook my head and looked up to see my brother with a grueling smile plastered across his face. I could feel his bloodlust from where I was. Goosebumps covered my flesh when he said my name again.

'Yukiiiii, ~' He rose the knife and pointed towards me. His eyes flashed red and he smiled a horrifying toothy grin.

'YOUR NEXT! ' He sprinted towards me with the knife grasped in his hand ready to strike.

I screamed but my voice was caught in my throat. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

I gasped and I shot my eyes open, I briskly leaned up. I scanned the room hoping to decipher the objects that surround me. I was panting hard like I just came to the surface from almost drowning, I put my hand on my chest trying to steady my racing heart. I was coated in layers of sweat and I had a bitter taste in my mouth. I felt flushed and feverish, I wiped the sweat that longed on my face and swallowed a wad of saliva.

'calm down Yuki, I-it was just a dream.'

"Um, Yuki are you okay?" A person spoke. I looked around the room for the source of the voice only to see Sinbad, drinking a cup of tea while sharpening his sword.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "um, yeah just a nightmare that's all" I hear a groan and look beside me.

'Er, why is there a mummy in my bed, oh wait... that's ja'far, did I try to kill him while I was asleep? '

I scratched my the back of my head and I yawned.

"God, I'm tired" I stretched my back and my arms hearing a bone pop and relaxing.

"I told you not to stay up late now did I? Now you should listen to me for a change" Sinbad spoke while testing the sharpness of the blade.

"Shut up, why is the mummy bastard in my bed and why does he look dead?" I glared.

"Um, not my fault you choose to sleep there and he's not dead maybe he just fainted" Sinbad inspected his blade and cast a glance in my direction before continuing.

"Er, the first part I get, but how did he faint? Did I like suffocate him or whatever?" I yawned and leaned backcrossing my arms.

"More like you hugged the crap out of while you were sleeping and also you laid on like he was some sort of bed, I think you squashed the life out of him."

"Are you calling me fat" I glared.

"uh, in a way" He gestured not really paying attention to what he was saying. I raised a pillow and threw it at him directly. He was able to catch it before it made contact with his face, but it nearly spilled his tea.

"Hey! No throwing pillows" He puffed out his cheeks and threw the pillow back at me. I caught it and laid my head on it, snuggling against the softness as I began to think.

'Hugging? I didn't hug him while I was sleeping, did I? How and the hell did I sleep on him? dafauq? ' I pondered my thoughts for a second before the events of last night flooded back into my mind. I felt my face heat up and I sought more my face into the pillow, trying to hide my embarrassed face from Sinbad.

'Oh if he found out what happened last night it would be hell for me.'

"Oh is that a blush I see, I wondered what happened last night? Mind telling me Yuki?" Sinbad looked up and raised his brows, he cast a sinister grin towards me. My face flushed even more and I growled.

"Purple headed freak" I murmured under my breath causing Sinbad to lean slightly. He fell backward as if he was offended.

"Hey! It's natural! Have you seen your hair color" He huffed and went back to cleaning his blade.

"Ya Ya, whatever" I waved my hand in motion showing the message I didn't care. I noticed how we 3 were the only ones in the room.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" I asked while brushing my hair with the tips of my fingers.

"oh hinahoho is off to get the love of his life and should return in about" Sinbad looked up and he scrunched his brow. "In about noon,"

'Wait what' I scratched the back of my head in confusion, I decided to brush it off.

"Alright then" I mused in a confused tone. I rolled over and made wrinkles with the sheets, I stared at the cracked ceiling and counted the holes in the walls.

I was suddenly interrupted when my name was called. Anger plastered my expression and a tick mark formed on my forehead.

'Can't he freaking see I want to go back to sleep.'

"Er, Yuki are going to come with us or are you setting off on your own?" He gave his blade on last look before setting it on the table and grabbed the book that was on the floor and started to read it.

I glanced at Sinbad and shrugged my shoulders

"Eh maybe I'll stick around for a bit, I don't know."

Sinbad sighed and went back to reading his book. Now that I was fully awake thanks to Sinbad. I groaned, I need some fresh air. I stood and stretched my bones and leaned to grab my shoes.

"I'm going to go out to take a walk and maybe explore some I'll be back before we leave."

"Ok don't get mauled by an animal."

I scooted over to the door and reached for the knob.

"I can take a man down 4 times your weight within a second and you think I would get mauled by an animal?"

Sinbad sipped on his tea "never diss nature."

I rolled my eyes and left the house.

Ja'fars POV

I heard voices and slam of a door, I opened my eyes and groaned. My whole body was in pain and my eyes burned as if I was crying. I held my head in pain and I looked up.

"What the hell"

"Good morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep" Sinbad was reading and sipping on a cup of tea.

I struggled to sit up.

"Shut up, what the hell is up with all the noise I'm trying to sleep here" I wobbled my head and stretched my back earning a painful pop.

'Ouch that fucking hurt' My face scrunched up with the mixture of pain and relief. 'How and the hell did I sleep last night? '

"Oh, that was just Yuki leaving."

'So the hag left thank goodness' I sighed and leaned back in the fluffy pillow. I closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep.

"So, how did you sleep?" Sinbad asked. I rose a brow and opened eye looking at Sinbad.

"I felt like I was hugged to death and a hippo sat on me", I heard Sinbad chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I raised my hand and dragged it across my face. I felt that my bandages were becoming loose and they needed to be changed. I tighten the bandages around my mouth and the ones that wrapped around my head.

He chuckled again before speaking "aha it's nothing just thought about something funny"

'Weirdo'

"So where did the hag go?" I questioned, fixing my clothes.

"She said that she was off to take a walk or explore, she said she would return before we leave."

"The hag is coming with us? Great, just more dead weight" I shrugged my shoulders and caught a glimpse of Sinbad glaring at me.

"Yuki is not dead weight, she is my friend and I don't appreciate you saying such a sorrowful state about her."

"tch, whatever" I rolled to my side, trying to hide the fact I was trying to escape his glare. But for some reason I was slightly happy.

I sighed and went back to rest in slumber.

Yuki's POV

I slammed the door behind not caring if I woke ja'far or not. I flinched as the cold winter air hit my skin. I shivered. My teeth chattered and I started trembling.

'Shit!, I forgot it was cold out here' I rubbed my hands against my arms trying to create warmth, I began to walk down the path that leads to the forest and I pushed my hands into the pocket's of my jacket to keep them semi-warm. My feet created a crunching sound each time I took a step in the white powder. My eyes wondered over the bliss of winter and the scenery. The way the snow covered the tree and how icecicles hanged from the branches of the trees, every aspect of life for some reason fascinated me. I guess it was being cooped up in the house all the time and I would never go outside.

I continued to walk down the snowy path, the white mounds surfacing memories I stored deep in my mind.

*flashback*

It was a snowy day and everything was dressed in white. My face lite up with excitement and I ran towards the hall. My steps roared through the halls as I busted through the door of my brother's room.

"B-brother is snowing outside! Come on let's go play in the snow!" I ran up and pulled on my brothers sleeve urging him to get up off his bed. He looked up from his book and gave me a look of apology.

"Yuki if we go outside we would get in trouble, you know how strict father is about the outside world", He gave a look of worry when he mentioned the last part.

My eyes fell to the ground in disappointment. I let go of his sleeve and let my hand go limp at my side.

"Oh, ok" I felt myself tearing up but I hid them with my bangs, as I turn to walk away I feel something grab my wrist. I look up and some tears fall escaped its prison.

"Hey, don't cry I made my mind up let's go play in the snow" My brother said in a soft tone and gave a smile. My face beamed with happiness as he spoke. I grabbed his hand and ran out of his room, with him being tugged on behind. I let go of his hand as I broke through the front door and I raced towards the mounds of white. I jumped through the air and landed in the hill of ice.

"Wheee haha" I giggled as I waved my arms in the snow forming a snow angel.

"Look brother, look at what I made" I pointed to my first encounter with snow.

He chuckled "It's really cool Yuki-snow" He walked towards me and placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

'"hehe hehe, hey stop it" I pushed him and he stumbled into the snow.

"Oops sorry" I snickered in innocence.

"Ow, you hard shove ... for a girl!" he snickered at my reaction.

"Hey!"

I shoved my hands in the snow and pulled out a glob and made it into a snowball, I cast the snowball and it hit his face. Bits of snow fell off his face little by little and his expression showed irritation. I laughed and fell backward's hitting the soft surface.

I rolled around making a grave in the snow, my arms and legs felt numb to the core but I didn't care, I was having too much fun. My brother jumped into the hill of ice as well and we both played in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels. We giggled and laughed through the day not caring that sister was yelling at us to get inside. We rolled around, climbed trees and had a snowball fight. As the sun went down, our noses were runny and our skin was nearly blue. We retreated back inside the warm house and let the warmth embrace us while we drink warm milk right off the fire. Though father scolded us the next day, we had so much fun we decided it was worth our fathers scolding's and we did this once every winter came. We named it snow day and we enjoyed it every year.

*flashback end*

I smiled to myself as the memories flashed inside my head like pop rocks, I compared Seki's usual, warm smile to the one grueling, terrifying smile in my dream. My smile was washed off my face and was replaced by a frown. Goosebumps speeded on my skin like fire and I felt a shiver course through my spine as a gust of wind blew past me.

'Why did he have to change?'

I sneezed and hugged my arms close to me. . I looked down and saw the snowline has risen near my knee's.

'What the hell? How long have I been walking?'

I examined the area. I didn't recognize where I was. I scolded myself for not keeping in check of my surroundings. I looked up to see a thick branch hovering over me. I jumped and reached for the branch. Successfully I hoisted myself out of the snow and balanced myself on the wood. I stood up and readied my legs in a squat position, I pushed off and aimed at another branch and swinging myself to another. I raced through the forest jumping branch to branch, hoping I might find a place I recognize, but unlucky as me I didn't. I panicked slightly. All the thoughts of me getting stuck out in this forest raced through my mind like a wildfire. I landed on a thick arm on a tree and leaned against it. I panted slightly and I banged my head against the bark in frustration.

'Damn it all.'

I planted my face in my palm and sighed.

'Wow, I get to spend the rest of my life in the fucking woods, awesome' I thought sarcastically.

I slowly sat down on the branch and leaned my head on the trunk. I listened to the calls of the animals echo throughout the forest. I listened to the trees how they creak when the wind slightly pushes them. I have to admit this is kind of peaceful. The sound of nature soothed my frustration and relieved my senses.

*creak*

I flutter my eyes open. I observed the area. I felt no presence. 'No ones here must be my imagination'. I heard flapping noises and saw a bird landed right next to me. Curiously I opened my hand and held it outward from my body. Surprisingly the bird jumped into my hand and snuggled to my skin absorbing my body heat. I smiled and held the bird close to me, feeling like this is a special moment. Bonding with a bird, yep really special.

"Are you lost too little birdie?"

I asked the bird, though I don't know if it understood my tongue. The bird tilt its head in an adorable manner, it jumped out of my grasp and landed on my knee. I slowly placed my hands in my pocket's so I wouldn't frighten the beautiful creature. I admired its esthetic feathers, how it combined its divergent colors. It softly started to whistle a soft melody, for some reason I found myself humming to the alluring tune. I sat there, perched on the tree humming a melody with a bird. What strange day I had. The bird suddenly went mute. It perched itself up and tilted its head towards a limb on a tree next to us. Confused, I looked at the limb to see what it was observing.

"What do you see little birdie?" I leaned closer and squinted to get a clear look at the limb. I saw a piece of cloth dangling in the wind. I felt a skimmer of blood lust.

'Wait does that mean, were not-' I didn't finish my sentence.

My eyes widen as the bird fled. It seemed like time slowed. The bird erupted into the air trying to flee.

*slash*

I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I stared in awe as the blade penetrated my flesh. I flipped off the tree and landed on a frozen lake. I looked above to see for a brief moment, 10 men jumping from their hiding places in the trees. Some landed on the limbs of the tree while some landed on the ice ground. They surrounded me, blocking any exit, anyway for me to escape. I cursed as more blood gushed out of the gash near my ankle. They began to pull out weapons, swords, hammers, blades, shurikens, daggers, you name it.

My senses alarmed me that a dagger was heading my direction. I stepped back and caught the dagger and launched it to the 2nd man that was perched up on the limb, the daggers darted at full speed aiming for the man's head. A hurdling shriek broke the silence as the male fell from the branch onto the frozen lake and collapsed in pain.

The other men were alarmed by the sudden outburst they weren't aware as I appeared behind the 3rd man. I swung my arms and twisted the 3rd mans head. I watched as his head do a 360 right on his shoulders. I jumped forward and slide across the ice, I drew my blade and sliced the 4th man's head off his neck. I landed on the ground and ducked under a swing of a hammer, I turned over and jabbed the 5th mans shoulder, breaking his bone. I punctured his chest and pushed his head backward now breaking his neck. I skidded across the ice as the 1st man swung his hammer at me. I moved slightly and let the hammer pierce the ice. He pulled on the hammer, but it wouldn't budge.

'Now's my chance'

I slide under him and arched his back, I placed both of my pointer fingers on his temples and pressed inward. The man fell forward and collapsed. 6th man ran towards me. His face flashed with a distasteful look. His face was filled with rage and tears began to spill out his eyes.

He bolted towards me at full speed. He swung his sword in numerous directions. 'He's blinded by rage' I dodged swiftly, not letting the blade close to me. 'I may have killed someone important to him' He swung his blade that was aimed at my head. He slagged the sword at where it aimed. 'The man from before' I caught it above my head, the blade piercing my palm.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. He paused astonished, I flipped the sword around my neck and slashed him in half. Blood spilled from the body and splattered onto the ice and mixed with the water. I dropped the sword and glared at the remaining men. They all went pale and fell back terrified. I turned my direction towards them. They all took steps back. Some began to run while the others were too scared to move.

The 6th man screamed and ran towards me. I turned and tripped him while stabbing him in the back. I hastily threw my daggers at the 7th mans knee causing him the mewl in agony. I grabbed the 8th man and used him as a shield for the shurikens hurdling towards me that was thrown by the 9th man. I whipped behind the 9th man and pulled his arms backward's, crossing them and breaking them I tripped him and interjected a blade into the crook of his neck. After dealing with the last of the 4 men, I slowly walked up to the last man. He began to spot words that were a stuttered mess.

"Lo-look here lady, please h-have mercy" He swallowed and bit his lip in nervousness.

I stood there and gaped at him.

"Why did you attack me? Who are you and where did you come from?" I glared.

"W-we were h-hired to kill-il you, I don't know w-why just p-please" He raised his hands in defense.

"Who? who sent you? was it alen?" I rose a brow.

"Y-yes alen or whatever his name is hired us to kill you" he spoke, he's lying.

"your lying" I snarled and raised my blade.

"No-no I swear I'm not Lying! if you want something I can g-get it for you I have connections with the king, w-what is it you w-want? Money? Fame? Y-you name it I can get it for you j-just plea-" I interrupted before he finished.

"Shut up", I spat through gritted teeth. I clenched my fist and felt the blood spill from my injury. I tilt my head back and glared at him. He trembled under my hard gaze.

"Ah, I-it's money you w-want if you l-let me go I c-can make arrangements for y-you to c-come" The man didn't finish his sentence, I slit his throat.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP. I HAVE A FUCKING HEADACHE!" I pulled my blade out of his throat and wiped the blood on his clothing.

"People like you disgust me" I spat on the ground and turned to leave, I heard a snap and I swung my blade towards the sound. I heard a crash and a grunt.

"Watch it where you're throwing those, idiot" Ja'far appeared from behind a tree and was holding the blade I just threw. I blinked a few times trying to get the killing instinct out of my system. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. Trying to comprehend what just happened.

"ja'far?" I questioned "What are you doing here?" I blinked at him in confusion.

"Sinbad was getting worried and sent me to look for you that's why" he walked out from behind the tree and crossed his arms. He glanced at my bloodied ankle and back up to me.

"But how did you find me?" I asked.

"The village is like 4 miles down this path and plus I heard screaming coming from the forest" He pointed to the general direction the village was in and he gazed at the mess in front of him. I watched closely as he observed the slaughter. His face showed impression, but he quickly covered it with blankness. My eyes must be betraying me.

"Oh," I muttered, feeling quite stupid thinking I would be trapped out here forever. I sweat dropped.

"Come one let's get back. Before Sinbad sends the whole village to look for you", He turned to leave and gestured me to follow him.

I chuckled "hehe yea," I walked over to ja'far and we began our walk back to the village.

During the walk, it was completely silent all was heard was the chirping of birds in the trees. I keep catching ja'far glancing at me.

"Something wrong da'far?" I asked in a bored tone.

He growled "it's ja'far, and it's nothing" He diverted his gaze to the trees.

I rolled my eyes "no, you keep glancing at me, something is wrong" I puckered my lips and sighed. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, 'I totally forgot about my wound. Damn it' I ignored the burning sensation in my ankle and continued walking.

He sighed "your shirt"

I rose a brow "My shirt?"

I look down at my jacket and saw a long rip that ran along the top of my chest exposing my cleavage. I don't get it, what's wrong with my shirt? (Did I mention that Yuki's dense?)

"What's wrong with my shirt?" I squint my brows together.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH IT! A WOMAN SHOULD NOT EXPOSE ANY INAPPROPRIATE THEME SUCH AS THAT IN PUBLIC!" He yelled and stood in front of me pointing at my chest.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FUCKER! CONSIDERING I WAS JUST IN A FIGHT! AND WHEN THEY HELL DID YOU BECOME DO DAMN MOTHERLY!" I yelled back. We glared at one another and I swear I saw electricity spark when the glare got more intense.

"I was just pointing it out," he growled.

"Oh, tell me something I don't know" I smirked.

"Your a selfish bitch that needs to learn how to control herself"

"Awe, too bad I already knew that"

"And you need to learn some fucking manners."

"Says the potty mouth"

"Old hag"

"Grandpa"

I stuck my tongue out while he gave me the middle finger. 'Oh, this brat has a death wish.'

I glared and continued to walk towards the village. I heard ja'far mumbling something I didn't catch.

"Oh, yea ja'far"

"what?!"

"You need fashion help or you'll never catch a girls eye with those rags"

"SHUT UP!"

UGHHHGHGHG my computer flashed out on me and messed up my typing! HFEFEIWJOEWJIEFNDSAPQ *flips table* :(

I hope you enjoyed this semi-long chapter and will ignore the flaws in it thank you ^.^ For some reason, when Yuki is fighting the bad guys, I feel like I left something out and made it all ... Gibberish. meh :/

Took me forever I'm exhausted, off to watch Netflix :3

Laters!

-Kyayuki 3


	5. The past and hugs?

I am so sorry T^T Our internet was down because of a terrible storm so I couldn't post a new chapter. :/

Oh well, I typed this during school so excuse the flaws -_-

Magi belongs to its original owner.

I only own my OC's

Enjoy!

-Kya Yuki 3

I sighed as ja'far and I continued down the snowy path to the village. I took several glances at the walking figure next to me before diverting my gaze to the tree's. I dragged my feet on the brown surface. I leaned over and let my arms drop in front of me a tick mark formed on my face.

'Why isn't he saying anything? Gosh, this quiet it silently suffocating me!. '

I hammered thoughts, I leaned back and stretched my spine. My back was aching and needed a stretch. Sleeping on the ground, not a good idea. I yawned from the lack of sleep and threw my hands and yanked my neck back in the air towards the sky.

"Damn" I hissed, hoping the silence to be broken. I dropped my hands limply by my sides.

"Not enough sleep?" I glanced at ja'far who was still looking forward.

"Yeah, that ground is so uncomfortable I feel like someone punched me in the back countless times."

"Ngh" ja'far grunted.

"And I'm tired as fuck" I yawned once more. Tears began to form and blurred my vision.

"You must be, you were crying most of the night."

My face paled. I stopped walking and stared in astonishment. I gritted my teeth and bit my lip.

'I didn't cry! He was the one crying! Not me! ' I panicked. I looked forward and saw that ja'far was still walking. I ran towards him meeting at his side once more. I gulped, a lump wedged in my throat.

"E-eh c-crying? I wasn't crying!" I stuttered.

"Yes, you were I was awoken by a sound and turns out it was you crying in your sleep." he expressed broadly.

I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. I huffed a breath out, my warm breath visible in the cold.

I gulped. "Humph, I was not crying" I Cast an icy glare directed to ja'far, but it didn't faze him. I crossed my arms and looked towards the ground. Ja'far turned his head towards me and frowned.

"Stop lying Yuki, you were I saw! You were calling out name's and you hugged me half the damn night!" he shouted and looked forward. His eyebrows narrowed and twitched. I watched his face as it became flushed with embarrassment. I only caught glimpses because the bandages covered most of it.

I felt more heat speed throughout my face. My eyes swirled and I wanted to faint, the ground looked comfortable at this moment. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Oh really? To prove it w-who's name did I say" a stutter slipped out. I smirked and placed my arms on my head. I shut my eyes nervously and grinned victoriously. I should get a reward for this. "Humph."

"Yuna, seki you kept whispering these names though sobs."

My eyes flew open and I let out a gasped. I felt as if the air had left my chest and my lungs tighten. My breathing became strangled and haste. I bit my lip and I shuddered as a sour taste entered my mouth. My hands balled into fists at my sides. I clutched the cloth on my pants and I trembled. The wind blew past me and everything was slow for a moment.

"H-how did you-" I didn't finish.

"Like I said you said them in your sleep, you must have been dreaming." I stared presently at the dirt that laid on the path. Image's of my dream from last night simmered through my thoughts.

"Yes, I had a-a nightmare" My eyes his beneath the protection of my bangs. My arms began to shake and my lip started to quiver.

"About.. Your past? Right?"

I glowered and nodded. I rose my hand my hand and placed it on my forehead.

"I'm beginning to think you're a mind reader" I chuckled. Little flakes of snow made their way towards the ground. I felt coldness land on my face and I sighed. I turned and commenced to walk again. I pushed my hands into my pockets trying to savor the warmth.

"No, pretty much every assassin thinks about their past once in an eternity. It's what makes us who we are now" Sadness shined in his shaded eyes. I frowned remembering events from last night. I moved my head and lined it with the path.

"I never thought about it that way, to tell you I never thought about anyone. I was so selfish that I didn't care what others thought. I reminded myself that they're all clones and they should be disposed of. But someone showed me that what I knew was not entirely true. Others have different personalities, they all tick differently. They're all not the same. I was taught this lesson the hard way." I smiled, I stared blankly at the clouded sky.

"I reckon that was Yuna?"

"Yes, Yuna was my first friend and comrade. She was the only one, I trusted the most and I saw her as my own family."

"Where is she now did she run away?" Sadness flickered flowed through my veins and I licked my dry lips.

"Apparently, she died during a mission. I-I blame myself because I was not there to protect her from death. I regret and I hate myself for that. I made a promise to her that I would be happy and would live on happy. But after her death I became as I was before, Cold hearted and lifeless. I went on a killing rampage and assassinated many people in parthevia empire." my throat was rather dry and my voice cracked as I spoke. I had an empty and hollow feeling in my heart.

"I see."

"That's when I met Sinbad. At first he was a pest and I wanted to kill him effetely. But he offered me a warm place to stay and food to eat. In return, I gathered some herbs and constructed a medicine for his mother's sickness. We quickly became friends and just like Yuna he warmed my heart. I felt as if I was being born again or starting the life over." I looked up.

"I felt warm and h-happy, feelings I could never explain! I see Sinbad as my own brother and I care for him a lot and would do anything to protect him. After departing with him I felt more lively and happy like I was with Yuna, I hesitate before I kill people and I'm a lot nicer towards everyone." I gripped my wrist and a smile made it way to my lips. I glance at ja'far who seems more interest flamed his features.

"So Sinbad practically changed you? Just like Yuna?"

"Yes he taught me the same lesson yuan taught me, Well more like both have something in common and that's why I befriended Sinbad because he reminds me of Yuna. I feel like whenever I'm around him Yuna is there too. Everyone, that we love and hold so dear, is still alive rather they're dead or not, they may be dead and have descended to a magical place, but they are still live on in our hearts. As we continue living so do they, we pass this down to our other loved ones and give them the same goal." I rested my hand over my beating heart. My fingers tingled as it became quiet. I shut my eyes and listened to my heartbeat, my breathing became sync with the rhythm. I dipped my hand by my side and looked at ja'far who was placing his hand on the center of his chest.

"So, they live on right here" He pointed towards the center of his chest and he gave me a questioning stare. I giggled, his eyes were filled with curiosity I never thought he had a side like this.

"No silly, right here" I reached over and placed his hand on the right side of his chest. His face brightened.

"Huh, I can f-feel my heart beating that's so cool~" His face was light up with amazement. I could see behind the bandages that concealed his mouth that he was smiling. I chuckled and a smile raised to my lips. This my first time seeing a genuine smile of his.

"Awe, look at you being all cute" I grinned, his face filled with horror a blush appeared on his cheeks, even visible through the cover of the bandages.

"C-cute?" He squeaked, his pupils shrunk and he gave a fierce glare. I heard a snarl before he stomped down the path. I was subtitle in the change of his attitude. I called his name out multiple times, but he just continued ignoring my calls. I stood up and watched his retreating figure fade off into the distance. I groaned and continued downwards the path to the village. I strangely thought.

"What an interesting boy he is."

ja'far's POV

I stamped furiously on the ground beneath me, so hard that the earth was maybe going to crumble. I gritted my teeth and clutched my hands into fists, I wanted to kill her so badly, but I can't even though I practically itched to do it. She's too strong, way out of my league.

'How dare that bitch call me c-cute! She is so evil calling me something that I'm not. '

I shut my eyes. I tried to calm my racing heart and the heat that covered my face. I felt on fire and I was boiling with anger, I hated Yuki so much I wanted her to die or be killed. But I just can't help but admired her strength, she is just so- ugh! I pulled on my white locks and shook my head with much aggravation. I stopped walking and smacked my cheeks. I swallowed and I calmed myself by taking deep breaths, my rapid heartbeat calmed, the flush died down to a pink blush. I soothed my anger and I became relieved. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, I swallowed and exhaled steady breaths.

"Ja'far!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being called. I turn and saw Yuki's approaching figure, a smile plastered on her lips and was waving at me.

"Oh great, speak of the hag here she comes right now." My brow twitched and a tick mark morphed on my forehead.

I mumble, I waited for her to reach where I stood. I crossed my arms and tapped my finger on my forearm in impatience. She slowly walked towards me and placed her hands in her pockets.

"Took you long enough hag."

She scolded and spat "shut up grandpa."

I scoffed and we continued down the path. I stole a few glances at her and observed her appearance. I watched as her long waist-length silver hair and her cloak sway in the wind, the swift way it rippled with every gust like a spider's web. Her cloak was tied around her neck along with a necklace that gently moved every time she took a step. My gaze began to travel down her waist to her feet before retreating back to her necklace that dangled from her neck. I observed the texture and the formation the necklace was placed in. There was gold plastered and was circling in different directions. I furrowed my brows and squinted to decipher what was in the middle of all the gold and that it was a jewel. The jewel was nearly white, but there was a pit of blackness at the core. The jewel glimmered and shined every time the sun hit its surface. It sparkled like a diamond and it looks truly valuable and fragile. There was a chain that was attached to the gold and the chain ran around her neck. My gaze began to roam her sleek face. Her features were feminine and her skin was slightly pale. Her face was framed and had the perfect structure, her eyes were sharp and keen, the color reminded me of the sky and was hued with white blue. They held an intense stare and were straight forward. I looked back at her neck again and saw that there was a scar that ran from her chin down her neck and the rest was covered by her cape. Her figure was slim and firm and there was a rope that was tied around her waist and she wore dark brownish pants. She wore blotched waves that thinned around her feet. Her feet dragged against the dirt path and her posture was slumped forward.

"Why are you staring at me? You creep" I jolted at her sudden outburst of words. I looked forward and I felt another blush rising to my cheeks.

"I was not staring I was observing. Just curious" I retorted still looking forward. I shifted and popped my knuckles. I felt uncomfortable.

"Huh, weird you seemed pretty interested in my necklace" I caught her glance at me before casting her gaze in another direction. I nodded.

"Yeah, it looks familiar" I lied, I never saw it before and this was the first time I saw her wearing it.

"Heh, you liar. I got this as a gift from my brother when was I young" She raised her hand and placed it on the necklace, fiddling with the chain. I watched as her fingers played with the gold chain.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Yes, his name was seki kouha" She looked at the ground. Still fiddling with the chain. She had no hesitation in her word's whatsoever.

"seki... kouha?" My eyes widen at the last name. I was shocked to discover such a thing.

'She belongs to the famous kouha family?! No wonder she is so strong! She is the daughter! '

"Yes, sounds like you recognize the last name by your reaction. Yes, I am Yuki haru kouha the daughter of the famous swordsman Katana kouha. My family was brutally murdered by their own flesh and blood. Seki kouha killed everyone and attempted to kill me next. But I disposed of him when he did. He was possessed by an evil spirit and caused him to murder his own family." She spoke in a plain tone and she wore a bored expression, her eyes were lifeless and hollow.

"I only turned 4 at the time and did not understand why my brother would kill his own family, but after joining the chi kai I learnt little by little why he did it and so far I only know it was not his doing but someone else's. It's like a mystery and I want to solve it" She bit her lip and squinted.

"I will find out why" Her posture changed. She straightened her back and she clutched her fists. Her eyes changed for a moment. They were.. Blinded by rage I felt a shiver course through my spine and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I showed no sign of expression on my face, but I was shocked by a wave of fear and Goosebumps glazed over my skin.

"Yeah", I knew about the kouha family long ago and they were known for their strength, I heard one day their whole entire family brutally killed one another and only one survived. I just never thought it would be Yuki. The glare that lingered in her eyes vanished and now replaced with her normal gaze. She looked towards me and gave a smile.

"Enough about me, tell me about you and your past" I felt my body froze and I began to panic, I never told anyone about my past no one knew except people from the guild and Sinbad. Also, I wouldn't tell someone like Yuki.

My face showed disgust " No way in hell I would ever tell you, hag."

"Hey, little brat I just told you My whole god damn life story it time I know about yours" An icy glare glazed her eyes, her brow twitched with aggravation. I scoffed.

"I don't have too, just go away you wouldn't understand" I glowered and looked forward. I felt a pressure on my shoulder and saw that Yuki placed her hand on my shoulder.

"ja'far you can tell me."

She then placed both her hands on my shoulders. She gazed deep into my eyes and I gazed back at hers.' Her eyes, no stop with that look.' She showed a warm motherly expression. Her hands that were on my shoulders fell limply at her side and she turned to continue to walk. I shut my eyes and scorned myself and continued as well. We have been walking about 15 minutes and we haven't reached the village yet I wonder how much more we have to walk.

It was silent, our footsteps echoed through the air. I went over the thoughts in my mind over and over again I honestly wanted to tell her but I didn't know how she would react. The silence was a pain. I opened my mouth numerous times before shutting it again, I finally built up the courage to speak.

"I was born. Of the assassins guild of sham lash." I spoke, Yuki turned her head and leaned to listen.

"When we come of age, we have to kill our mentors or we would be killed."

"Your parents?"

I nodded as her eyes widen. I continued.

"I was six when I forced to kill my parents. Ever since I was little I was put through abusive and torturous training. When I met Sinbad at the dungeon, he promised me a better life, I agreed. I don't remember what exactly happened, but Sinbad saved me from myself."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gazed over to Yuki. I lowered my head and stared blankly at the ground. I felt something grab me by my shoulder and pull me in an embracing hug. I jolted at the sudden contact, but I relaxed as the scent flowed through my nostrils. The smell is familiar. It's divergent with many aromas, the fresh smell of cinnamon and vanilla. The aroma made me want to bury my face in it. I snuggled closer to the scent and the warmth that followed along with it. I raised my arms and wrapped them around their waist. For a moment, I felt like I was hugging my mother again. Oh, how I missed her, I don't really remember her but I do remember her taking care of me. I stayed in the position for a while now and I felt dazed, my eyelids were heavy and I wanted to sleep.

"Ja'far?" I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes and looked up I meet eyes with sky hued ones. I paled as I recognize their face.

'Yuki? '

I didn't move I was too afraid to. We were so close I felt her warm breaths on my face. I let a strangled croak.

"Um, y-Yuki" I stuttered I didn't know what exactly what I was doing I was too caught up in her scent a-and. My face flushed. Everything hit me like a pile of rocks. I wanted the ground to swallow me up and never let me out.

I-I was hugging Yuki, the girl I hated deeply. The girls throat I wanted to rip out so badly. The girl I wanted to kill multiple times but couldn't, was hugging me in the middle of the forest. I pushed her off of me I stumbled back and landed on the ground. I regretted telling her about my past, I felt hot and sweaty. My face was flushed and I began to tremble. Yuki walked towards me to help me up, but I stood up and sprinted out of the sight, I heard call my name multiple times, but they faded off into the distance and became an echo. I was too petrified of what just happened. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. I wanted to die.

I shook my head furiously. I don't understand? Why? Why was she comforting me like that? I just told her about my past and that's it and she goes and hugs me! I don't understand at all! What the hell is was she thinking?! That hag! I kept running down the path. I gripped my blades and the village came into view. I sprinted and went through the entrance of the forest. I ran through the village, I got many strange stares at me but I ignored them and kept sprinting till the house Sinbad was staying came to my vision. I sighed in relief and ran towards the door. I turned the knob and entered the warm house, and saw that everyone was here.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad's voice cut the air.

"Where's Yuki?"

"Yuki?!"

Yuki's POV

After hearing ja'fars story, I felt my heart being broken. I thought that his parents were serious freaks that beat him. I was so wrong, killing your own parents must have a terrible experience for him. I wanted to hug him, self-conscious I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a warm embrace. I felt him squirm before relaxing. I jumped when he buried his face into my chest and put his arms around my waist. I blushed crimson and swallowed the wad of saliva that formed in my throat. He went limp and I became worried.

"ja'far" My voice croaked.

He looked up and his eyes met mine. There was a haze that hovered his vision. But when he saw my face he snapped back into reality. His face flushed and he stared petrified at me. My eyes widen as he pushed me away, he fell backward and hit the ground and backing a few feet away from me. He trembled and shook wildly. I took a step forward to help him, but he stood and sprinted the direction towards the village.

I was astonished, I took a few settling breaths and calmed myself. Realization hit me like a tidal wave. Heat rose from my neck to my face. Blood pulsed through my veins rapidly. I hid my embarrassed face with my hands and shook my head. I slapped my cheeks and began to run at 25% of my speed towards the village. The cold hit my face and my skin became dry, the warmth of the hug was now gone, I felt empty. I didn't know why I hugged him, but I just did. I got the same gut feeling like I did last night. That I should comfort him, so I embraced him. In about 5 minutes I made it to the village, I walked through the paths and made my way towards the house I was staying at. I walked towards the wooden door and grabbed hold of the knob, slowly turning it I opened the door and peeked my head inside.

"Yuki!" I jolted and opened the door fully. Sinbad ran up to me and surprised me with a hug. 'Huh? '

Sinbad grabs ahold of me by my shoulders and looked at me with worrisome eyes.

"Where were you? I was so scared that you were lost in the woods. I didn't think you would come back!" He screamed in my face.

I flinched "eh. Sinbad you idiot, you know I wouldn't have got lost in the woods" I muttered, I was still shaken up by what just happened its going by so quickly.

"But, after you didn't come back I became worried and I sent ja'far after you-" Sinbad's words became distant and blurry I couldn't comprehend all of this is my mind.

"Yuki? Yuki? Are you listening?" I blinked and saw Sinbad in front of me.

'Wait what happened? '

"Ja'far said he found you, but you two got separated."

'We did not we-oh he lied.'

"Um yeah, we did there was a small snow storm and you know..." I stopped mid sentence and looked at Sinbad.

"I'm sorry" I bowed in apology. Sinbad sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Er, it ok Yuki you just.. may not have been paying attention and. got lost" He sweat dropped

"Erm, yes I was too lost in thoughts and got lost yeah that's it" I smiled and Sinbad looked at me confused. Sweat gathered down my face. I looked past him and saw that no one was in sight.

"are you ok Yuki?"

"Huh? um yes ! Where is everyone?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"They all are at the dock waiting for us, you did know we are leaving today right?" He tilted his head.

"Oh, yea were leaving I forgot eheh" I gave a confused grin.

"You seem really out of it today yuki" Sinbad gave Cast me a suspicious glare.

"Just some stuff that's been lingering around my mind that's all," I shrugged.

"Uh, yeah let's go before we get yelled at" Sinbad chuckled and opened the door for me to leave.

"Aha yeah."

The day was nearly over, I gulped as I stared terrified at the rocking floating object, my stomach did a flip and knotted. I groaned and continued towards the ladder of the ship. I slowly climbed aboard and leaned on the railings. I tried desperately to catch my breaths and keeping myself from falling overboard. My face turned green and vomit slowly raised up my throat. I clutched my stomach and placed a hand over my mouth to restrain myself from puking. I gulped and swallowed the acid. I gagged as it rinsed down my esophagus. I perched up and observed the ship. It was old and it made such noises. It rocked constantly, the smell of the ocean drenched the atmosphere.

I hated the ocean honestly. I always preferred to travel on foot. The constant rocking of the waves made me sick to my stomach. The stench of fish and salt made my head get a headache. I wobbled and walked across the ships top floor. I gripped my stomach in pain as I made my way towards the crowd gathering by the cargo in the back area of the ship. My eyes were hazed with sickness and I trembled with every step I took, I stumbled towards the crowd and groaned. Everyone looked towards my direction. I felt a shift and saw that the boat was departing from the docks. More acid speeded up my throat and threatened to spill from my mouth. I placed my hand over my mouth once more and groaned.

"Yuki, there you are! where have you- wait are you ok?" Hinahoho walked over to me and placed a helping hand on my back.

"Ugh, Yeah *gags* I just get a little sick on ships that's all." I smiled before arching my back, leaning forward.

"ugh hogg, someone please throw me overboard." I groaned and clapped my hands together.

Sinbad chuckled "Hehe same old Yuki."

I responded with a groan.

"Ah, Yuki I wanted you to meet someone."

Hinahoho stepped over revealing a figure behind him with their back turned. I snapped out of my sickly trance and drifted my blue eyes and studied the figure. They were built and by their figure it was oblivious that they were female, she wore a carved skinned dress that reached her knees and her baby blue hair waved below her shoulders. A headband perched upon her head and wore many feathers, I perked up and straightened my posture. I dusted my clothes off and stared curiously at her back. She slowly turned my direction, my eyes widen at her mercifulness. Her face was slim and her skin was tan she wore a soft expression. She smiled and walked towards me. I felt as if my eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. I was always nervous around people like this for some typical reason it's a trait I get from my sister. My heart rate increased as she neared, she stood in front of me and smiled warmly.

"Awe what a cutie! Hello, there I'm Rurumu it's nice to meet you!" She cheered in a soft tone. She bowed and kept her eyes closed her smile was not daring to leave her lips. I blushed at the compliment before quickly bowing my head the same way she did.

"I-is a pleasure." I tried to control my stuttering voice but failed.

"My name is Yuki and it is the honor to meet you miss rurumu" I nervously swallowed and glued my eyes shut. I felt sweat drip off my forehead.

She giggled "I already know your name silly,"

I looked up and questioned her comment. "Er, you do?"

"Of course, from hinahoho and Sinbad" She waved her hand and her smile increased.

"Oh, um just a question and please take no offense by it, why are you coming with us?" I placed my hands on my thighs in a polite manner.

"Oh? You didn't know? I'm hinahohos newly wedded wife" She smiled once again.

My face froze. "Wife?" I sulked.

"yep."

After having a little conversation with rurumu, I skimmed the crowd for a little white-haired assassin that was constantly on my mind. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Sinbad where's jaf'far?" I asked still looking around for any sign of him. I wanted to sort things out between us from earlier. I blushed as I felt the warmth of our hug suddenly being returned to my body. I hugged my arms and diverted my face towards the outing of the sea.

"Oh? ja'far he is already asleep, he seems disturbed and there is kind of 'don't bug with me unless you want to die' atmosphere when he came back from searching for you, did something happen?" Sinbad asked.

I turned my head and waved both of my hands "Oh no, no, no nothing happened, I was just making sure that he made it back safely ehehe." I laughed nervously and earned a suspicious glance from Sinbad.

I sighed and wavered at the sea. I watched as the waves rolled over another and the seagulls fly overhead. I felt a coat of mist being sprayed onto my face. I wiped the wetness on my sleeve and rested my head on my forearms. I began to think about what has happened over time. I chuckled to myself.

'My life is becoming more interesting by the day.'

I raised my head and gazed at the setting sun, how it disappeared in the abyss of the ocean. How interesting. The sky was mixed with many colors, yellow, red, orange, blue and then purple.

They all faded into the next while the sun was setting the moon was rising and stars and decorated the sky. I loved star gazing It always made my mind ticked about how the world was created. The sun disappeared behind the hills of the sea, the full moon perched up in the sky. It was so close I could count the holes that punctured the surface. The rays beamed down to the ship, lighting up the darkness for a bit. A shivered coursed through my spine as the wind blew past me. I hugged my arms close to my chest trying to create warmth. I felt a layer of cloth being laid on my shoulders. I turned as Sinbad fixed the blanket more firmly and wrapped it around me. I gave a small smile.

"You cold?" He asked while smoothing the blanket out of wrinkles. He smiled when he caught my gaze.

"Just a bit, were out of the cold range but there is a chill still around" I turned and stared at the moon, I gripped the blanket around my shoulders and dug my hands into the woven cloth. I pulled it close to me as I seated on the cold wooden boards. I sighed.

'I have been sighing a lot today.'

I plant my face in my knees and ran my hand through my locks. Today was a long day and I just want to sleep, bags hung beneath my eyes like pelts. My eyes were red from no sleep and burned in pain. I felt my eyelids become heavier as the rocking of the ship lulled me into slumber, I closed my eyes and dropped my head forwards. I was unable to stay awake much longer. Finally, I relaxed my muscles and my body went limp. I dropped my head on Sinbad's shoulder. I felt myself being pulled into slumber and my body screamed in happiness. I breathed out light breaths as I fell more into deeper sleep. I heard a yawn and a shuffle next to me, something landed on top of my head but I was too tired to even open my eyes. I smiled and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh omg this is so bad I'm going to rewrite the chapter when I get the chance -_-"

-Kya Yuki 3


End file.
